


A Day in the Life of the Coven

by CaboosexChurch



Series: The Leviathan Coven [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU: Modern World, AU: Supernatural world, Carolina/Kimball, Church/Caboose/Tex, Coven of supernatural creatures, Demon Felix, Demon Locus, Demon Sharkface, Donut/Lopez, Felix/Jackson/Zachary Miller - Freeform, Grif/Simmons - Freeform, Humans with abilities, Hunters, Locus/Doyle, Lots of other pairings as well, M/M, Mage Tucker, Multi, Sharkface/Aiden Price/Stasney, side pairings:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaboosexChurch/pseuds/CaboosexChurch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of stories of the Leviathan Coven, one of the most diverse covens in the supernatural world. Having everything from demons to scorpids to werewolves to vampires and many more. The leader of this coven is Lavernius Tucker, the first and last mage to be born in over 2,500 years. Posing as a witch to protect both himself and his coven, this mage protects him home, the City of Blood Gulch, a safe haven for the supernatural, from other supernatural threats to hunters who wish to kill them. Every member has a background story of how they ended up becoming a part of this family. These are their stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ranking System of Coven (Not necessarily in this order)
> 
> Queen- The leader of the coven, can be male or female
> 
> Warriors- Strongest fighters of the coven. In charge of protecting the queen during gatherings and other important events
> 
> Hunters/Trackers- The ones in charge of finding prey and bringing it back to the coven. Also serve as assassins when needed
> 
> Consorts- Coven members chosen by the Queen to bare their or warriors children. Must be 100% willing in order to be a consort, cannot be forced
> 
> Keepers- In charge of protecting and watching over the children of the coven as well as newborn demons.
> 
> Watchers- The ones who watch over the territory and keep an eye out for enemies at all times. Are fighters who will defend their home with their lives if needed.

Prologue

 

“No, please! Stop I beg of you!”

A sigh was heard, “And why would we do that when we are having so much fun?! Tell me, did you enjoy killing all those innocent people? Di you enjoy hearing them scream and beg for mercy just like you are right now? What about watching them die? I bet you got pleasure out of watching the light fade from their eyes as they drew there last breathes. Probably jerked off over their corpses too.”

“N-no it wasn’t me! I swear it wasn’t me!”

“Liar,” the word echoing off the sides of the building. “You reek of them! Their scents, the smell of their blood, we can smell it all on you!”

“I was trying to save them!”

“No. You weren’t. You killed them and you enjoyed it. Now you are paying the price with your life. Goodbye.”

“No! Please d-”

It was over quickly. A flash of a knife, and blood coats the sides and ground of the alley, the man’s throat cut open, mouth open as he tried to plead for his life, eyes open in fear. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Another sigh, “Was that truly necessary?”

The first person spoke, “Not really, but the level of his fear and despair rose. Made it even better taking his life away, watching as the light in his eyes faded, face forever frozen in fear.”

“Fine. Let’s head back. The Queen should not be left alone for too long.”

“Relax soldier boy. Sharkie’s with the Queen as we speak. He won’t let any harm come to them.”

“I know that but still,” the person fidgets nervously. “It’s not that I doubt Sharkface’s ability to protect the queen, but should the enemy be too many…”

“We will destroy them,” the first walked up to the second and brought them into their arms. “Don’t worry my dark lover (the second sighs and relaxes at the term of endearment). Should anyone try to hurt our beloved queen, we will slaughter them like the pathetic creatures they are. We shall bathe in their blood and devour their hearts. No one will survive. Once the enemy is dead, we will dance and make love to our queen amongst the corpses.”

The second one fell silent, but nodded in acceptance, returning the embrace. The first leaned up a bit and kissed them softly.

They whisper, “Do not worry. The queen is fine. We are fine. Now come. Let’s go back home.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets slightly graphic as the Queen recounts certain events. If you don’t like slash, then please don’t read.

Chapter 1

 

When the two returned home, the Queen was waiting for them, sitting on their throne. Sharkface stood to the side, straight faced and blank, but his eyes betrayed just how happy he was that they were back safe.

The queen spoke, “Welcome back Felix, Locus. Did you succeed in your hunt?”

Felix, in all his glory and dramatic self, spoke with flair, “Yes we did, Beloved Queen. How I wish you were there with us. I would have pinned you down and bathed you in his wretched blood as I took you. Would have fed you his heart.”

Locus groaned at his tone while the queen chuckled.

“And I would have enjoyed the treatment, my dear Felix. Though I would have pinned you down as well and ridden and taken you as much as I wanted.”

Felix smirked, seductive, sharp, and dangerous, just like the knives and daggers he used to fight with. This made the queen laugh before they turned to Locus, who was silent as always.

“Locus?”

Locus looked up to see his Queen’s gaze, “Yes?”

“Come here.”

Locus hesitated for a moment before walking up to the throne and standing before his queen. Said person raised their hands and gently touched and stroked his face as much as they could with them sitting down and him standing. They stroked his face, neck, and, just barely reaching it, his hair, which had been pulled out of its bun by Felix earlier.

After several minutes of silence, the Queen’s voice rang out, soft, but commanding, “Kiss me Locus.”

Locus couldn’t resist the order even if he tried. He was quick to lean down, caging his queen on the throne, and press their lips together. His queen was quick to take control and dominate him, forcing Locus’ mouth open and shoving their tongue in, the hot muscle mapping the wet cavern in full. Locus moaned and fell to his knees, gripping their shirt tightly in his hands as he submitted to them. Only to his queen was Locus willing to submit entirely, giving up any and all control he possessed.

The kiss continued for another minute before the queen pulled away with a wet ‘pop’, a strand of saliva connecting them. Both were panting hard, but it was Locus who seemed to have trouble catching his breath.

Once he managed to get his breathing under control, he opened his mouth to ask why, but the queen shushed him, “Shhh my dark one. I could feel your worry for me through our bond. Such dark, worrisome thoughts my love.”

Locus wanted to say something but couldn’t, and so he buried his face into his queen’s stomach and kept it there until he found his voice, “I was worried that something could, would, happen to you. That you would be killed or taken away, so far away from me, us, the coven. I didn’t, don’t, want to lose the queen who was, is kind to me. Who took me in and gave me a new home, a new family. I.. I-”

The Queen shushed him again and gently pressed his face more firmly against them, “Oh my silly demon. So, so silly.”

They run their fingers through his hair in a soothing motion, “Have you forgotten that only seven years ago, I slaughtered each and every single “Holy Light” zealot that lived here in this very temple, the one we now call home? You were there love. You saw me, watched me as I ripped them apart, slicing them open with my knives and magic. We bathed in their blood and painted the white auditorium red.”

Locus remembered, remembered that day so vividly, so clearly as if it only happened yesterday. The screams and cries of agony and despair, white walls being stained blood red as each life was taken violently. The rage of his queen as they tore the zealots apart, and the desire he felt when they delivered the killing blow, blood drenching their robe and head.

The queen sighs, “I didn’t strike them down immediately though. No. First I claimed you, claimed you in very possible way. I rode you and fucked you in front of the man that was my ‘husband’ while he watched. He was so furious and disgusted with me, but at the same time, the sight aroused him. Hmm you were just so fierce when you noticed his arousal. You wanted to get on the bed and rip him apart for daring to think of me like that. Had bruises in the shape of your hands on my hips for a long time after that.”

Locus blushed. He couldn’t help that he was possessive. When he smelled that man’s arousal, it filled him with such rage that if his queen had not been there, he would have torn the man to shreds. That man cursed and swore at his queen, calling them such horrible things, not that they took any offense.

The queen chuckled when they saw his reddened cheeks and continued, “After I claimed you and you me, I made you watch as I cut up the bastard’s chest while he was still alive and cut out his beating heart. Bit by bit, I fed it to you mouth to mouth. I then fucked you again on the spot where his corpse had laid. Once I finished, I let Felix and Terrence fuck you too. When they were done, you were so sensitive that any stimulation was painful.”

You would think that hearing his queen saying these things would get Locus aroused, but he felt nothing. But he didn’t. It wasn’t meant to arouse him, only sooth and calm him, to wash away his worries and fears. Felix and Terrence though, he could tell they were starting to get there, but not by much.

“My favorite part was when I had all three of you take me on the alter. The look on their faces when your essences dripped and slid out of me when you were finished were hilarious! They were horrified and couldn’t believe that the ‘Holy Child’, the male teen they were going to have that man impregnate, was fucked by three demons and enjoyed it. The looks they had when I took you three after you took me were funny as well. I could see them watching us, looking where our bodies connected in such an intimate way. They were watching as I shoved into you again and again, making you scream and cry with pleasure, though for you Locus it was a mix of pain and pleasure. You begged and moaned like a common whore though, so desperate for me break you, claim you. You felt so good around me though and you begged so beautifully to let you cum. So shameless and not even caring that those men and women were watching.”

They, no, he sighs (if the whole male teen wasn’t a big hint), “You were so beautiful Locus. Especially when I carved the symbol of the coven into your flesh. Seeing you lying there, blood and cum mixing together on your chest and stomach, face flushed with a thoroughly fucked out expression on it, lips swollen and bruised, hair splayed out like a dark halo around your head, your jaw and neck covered in bite marks and scratches, and most of all, the carving of a Leviathan dragon right over your heart made me so aroused and so very happy that I finally got to claim you as one of my warriors.”

The queen stroked Locus’ hair, making the man relax and soak in the comfort. The demon loved having his hair played with.

The queen giggles at the action and continued to speak, “Anyway, I can protect myself just fine Locus. Just because I am a Queen does not mean that I am unable to fight. Besides, while it is the job of the coven to protect the Queen, it is also the Queen’s job to protect the coven. I will kill anyone who posses a threat to my coven.”

By this time, Felix and Terrence had both moved behind Locus and joined their queen in comforting him. For Locus suffered a whole lot before he came to this city, to their coven.

The four of them remained silent, basking in the love and affection they had for each other. All was quiet-…

BRIIIIIIING! (times 10)

Everyone jumped, surprised at the sudden loud sound. Locus’ head shot back, hitting Terrence in the nose, making his let out a yelp of pain and his claws coming out which bit into Felix’s side causing him to cry out. Meanwhile the Queen had accidently kneed Locus in the groin. Long story short, there was pain. A lot of pain.

Felix groaned out, “We really need to do something about those alarm clocks. One day they will be the death of us.”

And thus the day started.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

The first thing the queen did was nudge the three demons to let go of him so he could get up (much to their dismay). He left the “throne room” and went to his room to get washed and changed. He stripped off his clothing, revealing his chocolate colored skin, lean muscles, the glowing tattoo the Sangheilians gave him after he gave birth to Junior, and finally, the scar tattoo of the Leviathan Dragon that is carved right over his heart.

 

He looks at himself in the mirror and sighs. His eyes are aqua again. He closes them and then opens, his eyes now their warm brown color. He smiles and heads to the master bathroom. He turns on the shower and gets in, letting the icy cold water run down his body. He only ever takes cold showers and baths, for it is in the cold waters down far under the seas that the Leviathans roam.

 

Just when he was about to wash his hair, hands gently grabbed his wrists. He looked back and saw that it was Locus.

 

“Um… Let me wash your hair. Please my Queen?”

 

Now how could he say no to that tone and the hopeful look on his beloved demon’s face?

 

“Alright. But for the millionth time Locus, I am only to be called by my respectful title during meetings, gatherings and other such stuff. Outside of that, I am simply Laverius Quinto Leviathan Tucker. And what am I to be called then?”

 

Locus smiles and says, “Tucker. You go by Tucker and anyone who tries to call you anything else gets nothing but freezing cold showers for a week.”

 

Tucker nods, “That’s right. Now get to washing. I need to wake up the kids and get breakfast started.”

 

Locus, as he begins to massage Tucker’s head with shampoo, says, “No need to worry about that. Felix is cooking breakfast while Terrence and Aiden are waking everyone who wasn’t woken up by their alarm clocks up. So just relax. You have been working really hard these past few weeks and you need a break.”

 

Tucker moans and leans back against Locus’ body, who gently leads them both to sit down on the floor, “Hmmm. Keep that up love. Damn you are good at this. But that’s nice to know. Thank god I have the three of you to help out.”

 

Locus could only smile softy at the man who is his queen. Had Tucker not taken him in all those years ago, he would still be lost and broken or dead. He is eternally grateful to Tucker and would kill anyone or anything that dared prove a threat to the man.

 

The two fell into a comfortable silence. Once Locus was sure all of Tucker’s hair was washed, he rinsed the shampoo out and then applied conditioner, which he made sure was combed through the long locks of brown hair. After the recommended time went by, Locus rinsed the conditioner out. He then braided the long hair and had Tucker hold it when he got the wash clothe and soap.

 

Tucker spoke, “I can wash myself Locus. You don’t need to do that.”

 

Locus replied, “But I wish to. Please let me.”

 

Tucker sighed but allowed Locus to do as he pleased. Out of all of the members of his coven, Tucker paid special attention to Locus, who needed someone to guide him and give him purpose. Not that Tucker minded, as Locus wasn’t the first broken person to join his coven. The young queen wanted to make sure all of his members were happy and comfortable with their new lives. 

 

Locus though, well, he was far more broken than anyone else when he joined. Poor demon was so frightened that for the first two months, he flinched whenever another coven member touched him. The first time Felix and Terrence took him to bed was even worse. He had completely freaked out and Tucker had to hold him and cover him in his magic to sooth him. After that, it took another month before Locus was even will to give a hand or blowjob. He was so scared. But once Felix and Terrence showed him how having sex and making love was supposed to be, he began to open up more. That made Tucker smile.

 

“And just what are you smiling about Tucker?”

 

Tucker looked back at Locus and spoke, “Oh just remembering when you first joined our coven. You were like a rabbit, so timid and frightened. Every time Felix flirted with you, you didn’t know what to do or how to react. The rants he went into when you weren’t there were hilarious.”

 

“Glad to know you are amused by my lack of knowledge when it comes to flirting.”

 

Tucker outright laughed at Locus’ deadpan tone and turned to face him, “Aw don’t be like that mi amore (Locus smiled when Tucker spoke Italian). You know I merely tease. Besides, I love it when one of us flirts with you and you just get so red and shy over it. So adorable. Always makes me want to take you to a private place and make love to you.”

 

Locus blushed, “Please stop saying stuff like that. I don’t know what to do when you say stuff like that.”

 

Tucker simply laughed and rinsed his body of as Locus was done scrubbing it. He turned off the water and stepped out, allowing Locus to dry him off. Tucker left the bathroom, not caring that he was as naked as the day he was born. The young man grabbed his cloths for the day and was quick to get dressed. He felt arms wrap around his waist and snuggled back into his dark one’s warm body. Lips gently touched the back of his neck, quickly followed by some nuzzling. Locus was such a romantic at times.

 

The two stayed like that for a few minutes before Tucker gently nudged the tall demon, who let go of him immediately.

 

“Come on love. Let’s go see the coven.”

 

The two left the bedroom.

 

When they got to the kitchen/dining room, it was pure chaos.

 

Sister and Grif were chasing Church, a vampire, around in their wolf forms, followed by Donut, who thought it was some kind of messed up foreplay (he’s an incubus, he’s horny all the time). Kimball and Carolina were in the corner making out like there was no tomorrow, or trying to eat each other’s face off. It was hard to tell. Simmons and Jensen were arguing/ debating about some kind of math formulas while Sarge was cleaning his shotgun next to them. John Andersmith was asleep, his face in his breakfast while Felix (wasn’t he making breakfast a little while ago?) drew dicks and wrote dumb stuff on his face. Matthews and Palomo were both snuggled against Bitters, who refused to let go of them, much to Doc’s dismay as he tried to give them breakfast, but was growled at by Bitters every time he came within three feet of the small group. Zachary was snoozing against Jackson, who had his arm wrapped around the young banshee/demon hybrid male. 

 

Skylar was talking to Tex, who had Caboose curled up on her lap, about fighting and other stuff. Aiden, one Terrence’s mates, was currently hugging/relaxing Stansey, the other mate, who was whining due to all the loud sounds. Terrence, who had just finished waking up and dressing Junior, Tucker’s son, walked in and went to join his two mates, gathering them into his arms and kissing them softly before helping Aiden sooth Stasney. Lopez and Sheila were talking to each other in Spanish, Lopez cursing everyone in the room and Sheila giggling as he did. When Donut ran past them again, Lopez snagged the young blond incubus around the waist and dragged him onto his lap. Yep, the three of them were dating. The only person who was not here was Doyle. Where was he?

 

Tucker felt something pawing at his leg and looked down, only to see a blond furred cat that had two tails. Ah, there he was. Poor cat demon was always getting stuck in his cat form. Tucker whipped his wand out and tapped the cat, turning him back into his human form, which was quickly being nuzzled and hugged by Locus. Doyle whine when Locus nipped his ear. Tucker smiled and moved away from the two, heading over to his son.

 

“Hey kiddo. Ready for school today?”

 

Junior quickly sighed yes. Even though his son could take human form, he didn’t possess a human voice box, and therefor could not speak human language.

 

“Good. Now finish eating and lets get going. Don’t want to be late now do we.”

 

‘Nope,’ signed Junior.

 

Tucker smiled and went about the dining room, waking those who needed to be wakened and getting those who needed to eat, eat. When it was time to get going, everyone groaned but got up to help with the dishes and start heading out. Once the dishes were done, those who went to school went with to their collective vehicle and driver. Caboose whined when he had to let Tex go, not wanting to let her go. Church was quick to sooth him though.

 

Aiden drove Junior, Skylar, Palomo, Matthews, and Jensen to their schools, as the rest of them were in college or graduated already. Terrence drove Stasney, Zachary, and Jackson. Felix was with Locus, Tucker, Grif, Simmons, and Sister. The others were with Church and Tex in the large van they had. The drive was as chaotic as the breakfast.

 

When they reached their college, Blood Gulch University, they got out and headed to the doors. Time for classes to start.

**Author's Note:**

> The scorpids idea and appearance belong to InMoNochrome, whose art is amazing! Felix’s and Locus’ appearance belong to Synnesai whose art work is also amazing!


End file.
